


An Encounter

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, SO, involves a house party and a sketchy warehouse, it's cute don't worry, it's probably not what you're thinking, says fuck various times tho, that sounds really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sounds like you have shit friends if they dared you into a warehouse and forgot about you.”<br/>“Yeah,” she agreed.<br/>“College is a lot better,” he assured.<br/>“Then why are you spending your Saturday night at a high school party?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

Persephone cringed as she walked on the busted floor boards; each one creaking more as she continued. As she passed a half-boarded up window, she could see the sun setting. A shiver ran down her spine, but she knew that once the sun was down, she would be able to leave. (Maybe she’d see a ghost before she left.)

She was determined to do this alone. She respected the game  _ truth or dare _ just as much as the next teenager. Persephone took her dares very seriously. In fifth grade, Aphrodite dared her to put all of Demeter’s makeup on, and Persephone put everything her mother owned on her face. Persephone got in severe trouble for that. She also wasn’t allowed to have Aphrodite sleepover after that incident. (Things have changed since then, and Aphrodite had been back plenty of times since high school began.) 

Her freshman year of highschool, she was dared to do a seven-minutes-in-heaven deal with a senior at a party and she didn’t back down. She let him do everything - roam his hands around, stick his tongue down her throat. Not that she didn’t love it, but sloppy kissing wasn’t really her style. 

Moral of the story is that Persephone does not fuck around. 

So when she was dared to explore the abandoned warehouse down the street from Zeus’s house, she couldn’t back down.  _ Everyone  _ attended Zeus’s parties, and she couldn’t look like a coward in front of  _ everyone _ . Zeus’s parties were so popular simply because he threw the best ones. His parents were never home, and he always had a great selection of alcohol to drink from. It was like heaven for high school seniors. The only technical adult that attended was his older brother, Hades, but he was only 19, fresh out of high school himself. 

She couldn’t help but over-think her decision, now that she was alone. The dare was simple really. Persephone, by herself, must stay in the abandoned, so-called “haunted” warehouse until the sun had set. No phone, and the doors would be locked until someone came and unlocked her. Zeus himself had drunkenly walked her to the warehouse, trying to convince her to fuck him while they were alone. (She didn’t, of course. She would never have sex with the biggest dickhead in the school. Not only that, but he had just gone exclusive with Hera, and she did  _ not _ want to get on her bad side.)

There was no special key to get in and out of the decrepit building. There was only a latch on the outside, and Zeus had made sure to make a show of locking her in. “Try to get out  _ now _ , Seph,” he drunkenly slurred while banging on the outside of the warehouse. 

She quite literally was stuck until someone came to get her. But seeing how this place was ready to crumble, she could probably just knock down a wall and find her way out. 

To efficiently pass her time, she wandered around, trying to figure out what this place once was. No one really knew what had happened here. She had heard millions of stories from different neighbors. An old lady who lived next to her and her mother said that someone had been murdered there when she was younger and that she barely survived exploring the place herself. A middle-aged man said that there was a fire that killed a few people, which would explain various scorch marks on the walls. It was definitely a mystery, and the whole town was in on it.

She had gotten to the other side of the warehouse now, nothing seemingly different. The floor was still rickety and the smell was still musky. She saw that the sun had gone down now, and that hopefully someone was coming to get her. (She wouldn’t put it above them to forget about her.) 

Her hands skimmed the walls, her nails scratching against the peeling paint. It was interesting to Persephone that the building was still up, though it was never used for anything. She wondered why the town didn’t just knock it down. It served no purpose. (Except for the occasional drug deal that Hermes led, of course.)

There was nothing left to be looked at in the warehouse except the failing foundation. There was no leftover furniture or anything. Persephone eventually sat herself on the floor, not caring about what might be on it. She knew it would be a long night. 

* * *

Persephone didn’t know how long she had been asleep for. She remained in her sitting position and was easily uncomfortable upon awakening. She didn’t know how long it had been. It was now pitch black out, though. She suddenly became furious at her friends:  _ how dare they forget me? _

She bolted up instantly and ran for the still-locked door. She began to shake it, but it wouldn’t budge. She began to fear she would never get out of this abandoned warehouse. What if she was locked in here for good? She could die in here. Police would find her rotting body months later, wondering how this had happened. They would wonder who did this to her. Her mother, God love her, would be a mess. It had always just been Persephone and Demeter. Without Persephone, Demeter would be alone. 

Persephone’s thoughts stopped when she heard an ominous noise outside the warehouse. She halted her pacing, which she didn’t even realize she was doing.  _ Nervous habit _ , she supposed. 

“Who’s there?” Her voice was strong. She walked up closer to the boarded windows, trying to see out of what she could. Persephone would never admit it, but she was scared. Scared that she wouldn’t make it out alive. Scared she would never see her mother again, or her friends. Persephone grimaced. If it wasn’t for her friends, or this stupid fucking bet, she wouldn’t be in this situation right now. 

Before Persephone could get herself heated, she heard another rustling noise that set her back into her place. She didn’t have time to contemplate about how she should be drunkenly dancing. She had to figure how to escape death as soon as possible. 

She began to pace around again until she realized a solution was right under her feet - literally. She ripped up one of the floorboards that was already coming up and armed herself. If anyone tried to attack her, she could beat them with a piece of wood. It wasn’t the most ideal, but it was the best she had. 

Persephone heard more rustling, and then something brushing the side of the warehouse. “I’m warning you,” she started, holding up her floorboard, “I’m armed with a weapon.” 

She heard the lock on the door being lifted, and she put herself into an attack position. She stood to the side of the door, holding her wood up high. Whoever was walking through that door was about to get the beating of their life. 

“Persephone?” A quiet voice filled the abandoned warehouse once the door was completely opened. She stopped herself from attacking and lowered the floorboard. “Sorry they forgot about you. They’re all too drunk to remember,” he - _the voice_ \- said. 

She scoffed. “Of course they are.”

“I noticed you were missing after a while and instantly remembered. I’m sorry,” he mumbled. As she got closer, she realized it was Hades. She was shocked. She had never really talked to him before.

“Well, thanks,” she said. Persephone was grateful that somebody had come to her rescue. She was becoming quite paranoid, to say the least. 

She followed him out of the abandoned warehouse and began en route back to the party. She wasn’t planning on staying, she just needed her phone back from Aphrodite. What Persephone could really use was a shower and sleep at this point. 

“Fuck, it’s freezing. You must be cold,” Hades muttered, shrugging off his jacket for her. The spring day had endlessly turned into a cold night, and she didn’t realize it until now. “Here, take it.” 

She cautiously took the large leather jacket and wrapped it around her small body. She was instantly warmed again, the remaining heat from his body still encased in the jacket. “Thank you; I didn’t realize it honestly until you said something.” 

Silence overtook them on their walk, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a nice, comfortable silence. It was something she could deal with again and again. Persephone feared that she might actually  _ like _ Hades. She didn’t know much about him, but if he was the same as his brothers, she was in for disappointment. 

Somehow she already knew he was different, though. She liked that he was different. 

“Party isn’t anything special,” he said.

“It never really is,” she laughed. 

“Then why do you go?”

Persephone thought about it for a moment before answering. She really didn’t have a good answer for him. “I don’t really know. It’s just where all my friends go, I guess.” 

“Sounds like you have shit friends if they dared you into a warehouse and forgot about you.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

“College is a lot better,” he assured. 

“Then why are you spending your Saturday night at a high school party?” 

“I had laundry to do. The party is a minor inconvenience.” 

Persephone laughed, and she nearly missed the way Hades’ face lit up as he grinned. “You have a nice smile,” she said without thinking. If he was taken aback, she couldn’t tell. 

“You’re just...nice,” he responded, and she laughed again. 

“Nice,” she repeated. “You’re just nice, too.” 

“I guess we’re back,” Hades sighed. Persephone sighed, too, and looked up at the house. She instantly felt her mood drop. She couldn’t believe it, but she was actually enjoying Hades’ company. Persephone felt like she connected with him on some level. 

She knew it was unreasonable - how could she possibly feel something for someone she had just met?  _ Cliche _ , she told herself.  _ So fucking cliche _ . 

But like she’d thought before, she knew Hades wasn’t like his brothers. He was like a completely different person from them. 

“Thank you, again,” she said, turning to face him. “I probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there...ever.” 

Hades laughed. “Of course. I knew something was off.” 

“I’m really glad you figured out what that was.” 

They stood in front of the doorway for a minute still facing each other. She broke eye contact first, but she knew he was still looking at her. She could feel his gaze. 

“I should go get my phone and leave,” she mumbled. Hades finally looked away. 

“Oh, yeah, right,” he stammered. 

Persephone smiled at him and let herself into the party once again. She shoved her way through the crowd of dancing people in order to find who she needed. Upon first glance, Zeus yelled, “Hey, Persephone!” Everyone cheered before going back to what they were doing. 

Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes, making her way over to them.

“Aph!” Persephone screamed over the loud music. She tapped Aphrodite on the shoulder to get her attention. 

“Seph!” Aphrodite exclaimed, then gasped. “Oh, Persephone,” she slurred. “I forgot about you!” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Persephone grumbled. Going off on them while they were drunk wouldn’t do any good. “I need my phone back.” 

Aphrodite shoved a hand down her shirt, searching her bra until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the phone and slapped it into Persephone’s waiting hand. 

“Glad you survived the warehouse,” Aphrodite drunkenly laughed. 

“Me fucking too,” Persephone swore as she turned around. She shoved her way back through the crowd to find the front door again. She couldn’t wait to leave. The smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol nauseated her, and she was beyond angry. She knew Hades was right, that they were shit friends, but she honestly didn’t have anyone else. 

When she finally was outside, she noticed a note stuck to the front door that she slammed shut. Curious, she took the note off of the door and unfolded it to read it. 

_ You’re nice. _

It was in what she assumed to be Hades’ handwriting and had a phone number on the bottom of it, following with the words  _ text me _ . 

Maybe she did have someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be quick, but thank you for reading this. It's my first story, and I didn't know that I was gonna go this far with it. So that's REALLY exciting. Title and series names are both based off of 1975 songs. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
